


Girl, You Are a Walking Disaster

by Keiyuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyuu/pseuds/Keiyuu
Summary: Jihyo likes structure, order, stability while Nayeon is the living representation of a whirlwind. And if that’s not bad enough, Jihyo also thinks that Mina might be hanging out with Sana too much. She gets that they’re dating and all, but Sana is definitely starting to corrupt the pure girl and Jihyo doesn’t need three natural disasters on her hands.(Just one is enough. She’ll feed Sana to the wolves.)Nahyo sidestory/sequel to Not Blood, But Family with Misana side pairing. You can read this without reading the other one





	Girl, You Are a Walking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamps will be the death of me

The first time Nayeon contacts Jihyo, it’s something like the rolling clouds before the storm, a warning breeze that she didn’t know would turn into something much stronger.

**[Unknown | 8:27pm] **

Hey is this Park Jihyo?

**[Park Jihyo | 8:30pm]**

Who is this?

**[Unknown | 8:41pm]**

Oh I’m Im Nayeon. Sana gave me your number

**[Unknown | 8:42pm]**

she didn’t tell you?

**[Park Jihyo | 8:50pm]**

What?

No she didn’t.

**[Unknown | 9:13pm]**

oh well then this is awkward

_Read 9:37pm_

**[Unknown | 9:40pm]**

Anyways save my number bc I need someone to rant to and you’re the only other person that knows who Sana and Mina are and what a headache they can be

**[Unknown | 9:52pm]**

...you do know who Mina is right

**[Im Nayeon | 10:20pm]**

am I bothering you

_Read 10:30pm_

**[Park Jihyo | 10:31pm] **

Umm no?

**[Im Nayeon | 10:32pm] **

Wow that was convincing ._.

but seriously you know Mina right

**[Park Jihyo | 10:38pm] **

I’ve met her yes. Myoui Mina correct?

**[Im Nayeon | 10:40pm]**

good, I don’t sound insane then :D

**[Park Jihyo | 10:41pm]**

Hate to break it to you, but I’m still confused.

_Read 10:42pm_

**[Park Jihyo | 10:51pm]**

Who are you exactly?

_Read 11:43pm_

\---

**[Jiji | 11:00pm]**

Sana did you give my number to a serial killer.

_Read 11:02pm_

**[Jiji | 11:03pm]**

SANA.

**[Jiji | 11:20pm] **

You’re lucky I’m out of town this weekend.

\---

**[Im Nayeon (Serial Killer) | 12:13pm]**

Hi Jihyo!

Do you mind me calling you by your first name?

I think I’m older from what Mina told me

_Read 1:59pm_

**[Jihyo | 2:15pm**]

What do you want?

**[Im Nayeon (Serial Killer) | 2:16pm]**

Just wanted to talk!

And no I’m not a serial killer

_Read 2:17pm_

**Blocked by Jihyo**

\---

**[Nayeonnie-unnie | 2:18pm]**

SAna she freakin BLOCked Me

_Read: 6:28pm_

\---

**[Jihyo | 7:00am]**

I’m sorry for blocking you.

I’ve just contacted Mina and she explained that you’re her friend and ‘she’s a lot to handle so please be patient’.

**[Jihyo |7:00am]**

I apologize again.

_Read 9:15am_

**[Im Nayeon (Not a Serial Killer) | 9:32am] **

...I’m still not happy you blocked me :[

**[Im Nayeon (Not a Serial Killer) | 9:33am]**

But I’ll forgive you this time bc Sana warned me you’re a very cautious take no shit person

**[Im Nayeon (Not a Serial Killer) | 9:33am]**

and you’re cute, so I’ll let it slide

**[Jihyo | 9:34am] **

What?

**Instagram: Nabongs (Im Nayeon) started following you.**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**Commented on your photo from 6 weeks ago: DAmn we’re servin looks today**

**Nabongs liked your post**

**[Im Nayeon (Not a Serial Killer) | 9:39am]**

omg your cat is so adorable

_Read 9:40am_

\---

“Sana seriously who did you give my number to?”

“I thought Mina told you! She’s just Mina’s best friend I promise she’s not a murderer.”

“Are you sure she’s not a stalker though?”

“What do you mean?”

They take a seat at the outdoor bistro table of Jihyo’s favorite cafe. It’s within a few minutes walking distance of their office, which means they can beat the lunch rush if they hurry (and they hurry, even if Jihyo has to drag Sana the whole way in heels because Jihyo will _not _miss her toasted sub). The coffee is good too, her favorite is the Americano - a common point between her and Mina. There’s a light breeze that ruffles her hair and Jihyo’s glad for it because it means spring is just around the corner.

“I _mean_,” Jihyo emphasizes, “She followed me on my personal instagram and I never told her my account name. If you look up ‘Park Jihyo’ you should find my work one so how did she find me?”

“Jihyo honey it’s the internet. Nothing is private on the internet.” Sana points the menu at her. “And are you done looking at the menu because I’m starving.” She pouts.

“I’m just going to get the same thing I always get, the toasted Italian sub.”

“Right of course. How could I have thought otherwise.” Sana waves at a passing waiter, who nods to let her know he’ll be right there after dropping off some drinks. She sends him a sweet smile so he’ll hurry. Jihyo waits until her attention turns back to speak.

“How come you gave her my number and not Mina.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “You know that girl is antisocial she’d never think about giving out someone else’s contact info when she can’t even remember her own.”

“But she’s a marketer.”

“Doesn’t mean she markets herself.”

Jihyo frowns. “That’s not the best way to put it.”

**[Im Nayeon (Stalker) | 12:40pm] **

hellooo are you going to follow me back

Jihyo sighs. Pockets the phone. _Should I block her again?..._

\---

**[Im Nayeon (Stalker) | 12:05pm]**

Do you know what the weather’s gonna be like this weekend

In korea i mean

**[Jihyohyo | 12:06pm]**

Uhh cloudy?

Don’t you have a weather app?

**[Im Nayeon (Stalker) | 12:23pm]**

I don’t have seoul on here

Just like all of japan

Seoul got replaced with Nagoya :) and like 50 thousand other Japan cities

**[Jihyohyo | 12:30pm]**

It says it’s going to be cloudy all weekend, or partially sunny during the afternoon on Saturday

And the daytime temperature will be between 15 to 21 degrees celsius

**[Im Stalker | 12:32pm]**

Kay thanks babe ;)

**[Jihyohyo | 12:32pm]**

Why did you want to know?

**[Im Stalker | 12:32pm]**

Oh i’m visiting my parents this weekend that’s all

**[Jihyohyo | 12:33pm]**

Oh ok.

Have fun.

**[Im Stalker | 12:35pm]**

Askjdsjsjsj don’t text with periods

It adds aggression

**[Jihyohyo | 12:35pm]**

You’re aggression

**[Im Stalker | 12:36pm]**

I’ll take that as a compliment ;P

\---

**[Nayeon-unnie |12:33pm]**

OHMYGODICCALLED HER BABEWAS THAT TOO MUCHH

_Read 12:37pm_

**[Minguin <3 | 12:37pm]**

What?

**[Minguin <3 | 12:39pm]**

Called who ‘babe’?

**[Nayeon-unnie | 12:40pm]**

nevermind

**[Minguin <3 | 12:42pm]**

Ok

\---

**[Jihyohyohyo |10:26am]**

Did you know Sana gave Mina a key to her aparyment

_Read 10:30am_

**[Im Stalker | 10:30am] **

Wow you’re missing a question mark

And a typo dang the world is ending

You must be very flustered ;)

_Read 10:30am_

**[Im Stalker | 10:34am ] **

Are you just going to ignor my winky face

*ignore

_Read 10:37am_

**[Im Stalker | 10:38am ] **

Yes i knew Mina told me

Why

**[Jihyohyohyo | 10:38am]**

Isn’t it kind of weird?

I don’t know if it’s just me but they’re moving kind of fast

**[Im Stalker |10:40am ] **

What do you mean

**[Jihyohyohyo | 10:40am]**

I mean I know that they were like stepsisters before

But I don’t think that’s what they are now...

_Read 10:56am_

**[Im Stalker | 10:57am] **

WAHT

**Caller ID:**

**Im Stalker**

_“WHAT?!”_

“What?”

_“They’re not sisters? Like real sisters??”_

“You didn’t know?”

_“Fuck no I didn’t know! Holy shit!”_

“Well,” Jihyo ignores the cussing, “Now you know.”

_“Thanks I needed the reminder god my best friend didn’t think to tell me something this life changing? I’ve been living a lie!”_

Jihyo’s pretty sure Mina’s been living a bigger lie than Nayeon but she doesn’t mention it. Instead, Jihyo thinks it might be time for some payback.

“Now now don’t be too upset because your girlfriend didn’t tell you right away.” Jihyo knows they’re not dating, how could they? Not with sana in the picture. But it’d be fun to tease her about it.

_“What.”_

Contemplating how Sana’s flirting can actually come in handy in times like this, Jihyo musters up her sweetest voice. “Honey if you’re upset just say so~”

_“...What?”_

**End Call**

Jihyo’s jaw drops open incredulously as she hears the tone. _Did she just hang up on me? But she’s the one that called me!_

\---

They’d been texting on and off, mostly initiated by Nayeon bc she has literally no filter and tells Jihyo _everything_, but Jihyo’s tolerance for nonsense has surprisingly grown.

Usually it goes something like this:

**[Nabongs | 12:50pm]**

This new bubble tea place opened a street down from my company and they sell fried chicken

AND BEER

This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened in my life

**[GodJihyo | 12:51pm]**

Don’t drink on the job

**[Nabongs | 12:55pm]**

;P

Then she sends a selfie of her during lunch and Jihyo can’t stop staring at her phone for the life of her. She knows what Nayeon looks like, because she may or may not have followed (stalked) her back on Instagram, and Jihyo is aware how pretty Nayeon is. But getting a selfie that’s not been posted for others to see, taken mere moments ago, does something to Jihyo, and she can’t stop looking. There’s no beer though, Nayeon wouldn’t really drink during work, Jihyo trusts her on that (even if she is the type that totally would).

Or it goes like this:

**[Nabongs | 4:39pm]**

God who made women with periods and cramps

i’m DYinG

**[GodJihyo | 4:45pm]**

Do you have any ibuprofen?

**[Nabongs | 4:46pm]**

No

That’s why i’m #dying

**[GodJihyo | 4:46pm]**

I’m sorry

If I was there I could give you some

Nayeon doesn’t respond for a good half hour and Jihyo’s kind of anxious, wondering if Nayeon really did die or is curled up on the floor of the bathroom with no one to find her (Jihyo knows for a fact that Mina is in Korea at the moment, probably meeting with Sana and it never bothered Jihyo until now). She tries not to get distracted though, and manages to focus on something else at least until lunch, then Nayeon’s text comes in and Jihyo slams her palm on the phone as soon as the vibration starts.

**[Nabongs | 5:02pm]**

Okay i’m better now

I went through Mina’s desk and found her emergency pills

That girl is such a druggie honestly

And the sigh of relief that course through Jihyo has her entire body sagging, her fingers shaking as she types out a response slowly and deliberately.

**[Godjihyo | 5:07pm]**

That’s good

She pauses, then types:

**[Godjihyo | 5:07pm]**

I’m glad you’re okay :)

Or like this:

**[Nabongs | 11:15pm]**

Knock knock

**[Godjihyo | 11:16pm]**

*sigh who is it?

**[Nabongs | 11:16pm]**

Knock knock

**[Godjihyo | 11:16pm]**

Nayeon

**[Nabongs | 11:17pm]**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCJ ON MY DOOOR

**[Godjihyo | 11:17pm]**

Go home you’re drunk

**[Nabongs | 11:20pm]**

Drunk on you~

**[Godjihyo | 11:20pm]**

Do I need to call someone to fetch you

_Read 3:23am_

**[Nabongs | 3:24am]**

Sorry about earlier no im good

I’m home safe and sound

Don’t worry

:D

**[Godjihyo | 3:25am]**

Good

But sometimes they talk about work, and technically Nayeon is her senior in the field and gives out shockingly decent advice when Jihyo’s too frustrated dealing with employee’s personal issues.

_“Just take a deep breath and go for a walk outside. Wherever there aren’t any people because I know when I’m feeling like you are I might just shank the mailman if he even looks at me passing by._”

So Jihyo does just that, not even a split second hesitation as she rises out of her chair, taking the phone with her.

_“Now sort out the priorities, it’s probably obvious, but it’s good to state them again_—_it’ll help you figure out the first step to solving the problem.” _Nayeon lists off several more points and Jihyo finds herself taking them to heart, repeating them mentally so she can stow away for later. _“And after telling them the solution, if they don’t agree and talking it out doesn’t work, you can always drive them to a cliff and push them off. Problem solved.” _She says it completely straight, and Jihyo rolls her eyes because of course homicide would be the alternative when it comes to Im Nayeon. But she’s smiling anyway. Smiling so hard it hurts her cheeks.

“Hey Nayeon.” Her voice is oddly soft, and maybe rightly so because Jihyo doesn’t really want to have anyone overhearing their conversation.

_“What?”_ She’s probably expecting Jihyo to reprimand her for suggesting murder, but she doesn’t.

“Thank you.” And Jihyo wishes they could’ve been face to face so Jihyo could see Nayeon light up the way she can hear it in her voice.

_“Sure thing Jihyo! Call me anytime!”_

And then their company - the one she and Sana work at - decides to drop a bomb that their company along with Nayeon’s (and Mina’s) have decided to merge. (Nayeon calls it an outrageous acquisition with several exclamation points, Jihyo just rolls her eyes and figures Nayeon just found out about it too, then puts her phone face down on the desk so she won’t be tempted to respond during work hours.)

Now she has to go meet with their head of HR to sort the whole mess, because apparently some of the staff is going to be transferred around as if it wasn’t stressful enough already for Nayeon to deal with the hit to her staff’s pride that they’ve been ‘bought out’, and almost equally as stressful for Jihyo whose staff’s pride has risen taller than Mount Everest thinking they’ve just ‘bought out’ another firm, and guess who the head of the other company’s HR is? Yeah. IM NAYEON.

Maybe Jihyo should just quit now. Before the whirlwind that is Im Nayeon hits and sweeps Jihyo off her feet.

“I don’t speak Japanese.” She’s pacing, and that’s never a good sign. Leave it to Jihyo to panic about not having a certain qualification. Like she has to learn certain skills before approaching people when they’re not even work-related. It’s not a job interview for pete’s sake.

“Jihyo.”

“I mean, I’ve been trying to practice but I still don’t have all the katakana memorized—” Why she would need to know the written syllabary when they’re speaking face to face is beyond Mina.

“Jihyo.”

“—and kanji is a definite no—”

“Jihyo! I think Jeongyeon’s rubbed off on you, you sound like her when she’s all agitated listing off her to do list for the month.” Sana’s high pitched voice rings from the kitchen. Jeongyeon’s their co-worker, one of the auditors they’ve been working with for a year or so and a very OCD person. They think a more perfect job couldn’t exist for her, except for maybe if ‘neat freak’ were an actual occupation. “Which is just her naming every single item in her house to clean by the way!”

Mina makes a more sensible argument. “Jihyo, Nayeon is Korean.”

Jihyo pauses. “Right. I knew that.”

Mina resists the urge to roll her eyes. “She speaks Korean. Haven’t you been messaging in Korean?”

“Well, yes.” Jihyo admits. “But she’s been working in Japan for a while right? Shouldn’t I speak Japanese with her if we’re meeting in person? It’ll be more impressive if I can speak Japanese with her.”

“You know what’s impressive?” Sana saunters in with a can of cola. “Your boobs. Maybe you should try a low cut top, _that’ll _definitely impress her.”

“Sana…” Mina starts at the same moment Jihyo starts muttering about being friends with a pervert. Oh no she’s pacing again.

“Mina.”

“Yeah?” Jihyo’s peering at her with most pitiful expression.

“I’m so sorry for you.”

Then Mina sighs. “I know. I am too.”

“Hey!”

\---

Jihyo wears a low-cut top.

(“See I knew you’d take my advice.” Sana pipes up from where she’s been rolling around on Jihyo’s bed, playing with her phone. She’d shown up an hour before Jihyo was going to leave for her flight with a few rolls of kimbap (that Jihyo gratefully consumed because she forgot about needing to eat) but it didn’t change the face that she came _uninvited_. “I’ve only met her once but that girl is just as gay as I am and I don’t care what her type is—and yes I know breasts aren’t that important when it come to a person’s character—but if she’s not at least _wowed _by those,” She nods at Jihyo’s chest through the reflection in the mirror, “I’m blocking her.”

“Sana.” Jihyo speaks as finishes smoothing out her shirt, satisfied with her appearance.

“Hmm?”

“Get out.”)

**[GodJihyo | 1:12pm]**

I’m here

**[Nabongs | 1:13pm]**

I’m waiting ;)

\---

Nayeon could be upset about the merge too. She could be disappointed when she sees Jihyo, for every reason under sun because Jihyo’s a worrier like that, but most of that gets blown away when Nayeon gets up and and beams at her, and the rest is swept along when Nayeon bangs her knee on the underside of the table and curses under her breath. Yep she speaks Korean alright.

“What did you set my name as?” Comes up some twenty minutes into the conversation after they’ve seated and Jihyo stifles her laughter but Nayeon whines that Jihyo’s making fun of her anyways as she rubs her knee. (Jihyo wasn’t counting the time, just happened to check her phone and raised her brows in surprise that so long had passed since they ordered already.)

“Really? ‘Nabongs’? Couldn’t come up with something more creative than using my insta name, Jihyo?”

“Well what did you use for my name?”

Nayeon turns her phone around.

“‘Godjihyo’? What the heck?”

“What? Did you want me to put omnipotent Jihyo or something? That’s not catchy at all.”

“But why god? And I’m not omnipotent just because I told you I can cook.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Of course it’s not just that. You said you can cook, yeah, but you’re also a great leader, a great friend, super reliable—and pretty with an awesome figure, good at your job—honestly is there anything you can’t do?” Suddenly she looks so awed and offended all at once, and Jihyo’s not sure what she’s supposed to say to that. She’ll never get used to being praised, she’s not deserving of it anyways.

“I’m not that great you know…”

“Yeah and how so?” Her eyes are fiery, restrained, like the calm before a storm, as if daring Jihyo to refute her.

But before Jihyo can actually open her mouth Nayeon speaks first. “You’re pretty and kind—trust me on that I’m a good judge of character—and a hard worker which I know because you’re always telling me that you’re still working overtime which I would die if I did. You graduated with honors right? So you’re academically superior too.”

Jihyo’s brows scrunch together and she downturns her lips in a disbelieving frown. “That sounds really uh rude if you put it that way.”

Nayeon’s waves her off.

“And yeah I did but so did Mina. And she got into college two years earlier than most.”

“Oh jesus not you too?” Nayeon all but slumps in her chair, head falling to the side unnaturally. “Am I a magnetic for hot, overachieving women? Actually that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Did you just call Mina hot?”

“What, isn’t she? Mina is pretty and that is very objective opinion.”

“Okay.”

“But I’m prettier~” And when Jihyo makes a face of mock disgust, Nayeon rolls her eyes. Well, she doesn’t need the reassurance apparently. Jihyo would compliment Nayeon too, if the latter didn’t already have herself covered in that area.

The food arrives then—or Nayeon’s at least, Jihyo didn’t order anything but coffee.

“Americano?”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm must be an overachiever thing.”

Jihyo knows just what she’s talking about and huffs in response.

“Are you not gonna eat?”

“Nah, I usually skip breakfast.”

Nayeon glares and pouts at her all at once (if that’s possible). “That’s not healthy.”

“I know I know, I eat lunch and dinner don’t worry.”

Nayeon contemplates for a second, glances at the cashier like she wants to order something else but then decides against it. “Here wanna split the waffle?” She pushes it towards the middle of the table, and reaches for the extra fork the waitress brought, sticking it out at Jihyo. Nayeon had ordered a fancy-looking waffle covered in a heap of vanilla ice cream and blueberries and some kind of dark syrup and just seeing it makes Jihyo gain calories.

“That’s okay. I’m really not hungry.”

Nayeon huffs, crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks. “Do I have to feed you?”

“Is that a threat?” Jihyo attempts to joke.

“It definitely is.”

She sighs, not entirely upset. “Okay fine, I give.”

“Yay~”

Jihyo eats at a more leisurely pace, hoping that Nayeon will finish most of it while Jihyo stalls (she is the one the ordered it after all, it wouldn’t be right for Jihyo to take half). In between bites, Nayeon covers her full mouth and mumbles. “Are you worried about the calories?”

“Eh? Kinda?” She saw through her so quick.

Nayeon nods, makes a face like ‘I saw that coming’ and cuts another piece of the waffle—a huge piece that’s like a fourth of the whole thing—this time extending it to Jihyo. “Say ‘ahhh’.”

And to Jihyo’s surprise much more than Nayeon’s, who is entirely unfazed and already cutting another bite, Jihyo actually takes the offering.

“Thanks.” It comes out a bit muffled because the waffle left no room for speaking.

“You’re welcome~” Nayeon smiles again, and Jihyo’s almost blinded by her teeth. “You know I was really chubby back in high school, and nerdy. I wore these thick glasses and had all these freckles—they’re covered with concealer now so don’t try looking for them.” Nayeon sends her a warning glare that has Jihyo’s brows raise in amusement. “But yeah I was really ugly, and my cheeks were like—out to here.” She holds both her palms two inches away from her face.

Jihyo laughs, and it’s easy, light. “I doubt that. And I’m sure I was much chubbier than you, you’re like a stick!” She drops her gaze down to her waist, which is indeed very slim. So slim Jihyo’s afraid Nayeon might snap in half if she held her.

Nayeon gasps long and hard and presses a palm to her heart. “I take offense to that I work out! Sometimes…” Jihyo shakes her head in amusement. “And I told you I’m the chubbier one so quit fighting me on it. You’ll have to learn that I always win, if you’re going to stick around.” She waves her fork like she doesn’t have a care in the world, but a bit of a waver had seeped into her tone towards the end there, though Jihyo’s not sure why. Why in the world would Jihyo not stick around? Why wouldn’t anyone like Nayeon?

“Of course I’m sticking around. Did you forget we work in the same company now?”

Nayeon groans, “Ugh I forgot! My god that means I’ll be obligated to see Sana and Mina together at least once every few months. If I get diabetes I am definitely charging the doctor’s bill to accounting.” She whines, but ever since Jihyo spoke Nayeon had this odd smile that was stuck in between a smirk and grin, but was threatening—straining at the seams to spread into one.

Jihyo, however, grins without restraint. “Keep eating those waffles and you’ll be getting that diagnosis soon enough.”

“Ok look—” Nayeon’s waving the fork again, like it’s magic wand and she’s casting a spell. Maybe she already has. Maybe that’s why Jihyo feels like this—like she’s fallen under Nayeon’s spell already. “—I live for these waffles so you’re trying to deprive me of my life’s only enjoyment—”

In contrast to her loud voice, Jihyo’s personality is actually on the timid side, easily swayed by the people around her and what they want rather than what she wants. She had to change in order to deal with people on a more fair level, to get the respect she deserves.

“—And I’m absolutely fine with how I am because I’m _perfect_—”

Not Nayeon. Nayeon is a natural charmer, fills the spaces in the conversation perfectly, not too much or less, laughs at everything just enough to lower your guard but not overwhelm—this is probably what the head of HR should be like, Jihyo believes.

“—And so are you. You’re perfect, too—the way you are. So don’t worry so much.”

Jihyo blinks, having missed most of that conversation so recalling what she heard but didn’t process, she finally gets what Nayeon was saying. It doesn’t make much more sense then either. “I um, thanks.”

Nayeon hums her confirmation, then starts talking about other topics, changes the flow just like that and Jihyo just rides the wind. Glad to steer the topic away from praising herself, she talks about the people she works with, skipping over Sana mostly because Nayeon already knows her. Both gripes and praises about the new hires this year and complains about Jeongyeon’s OCDness.

(“Is she actually?” Nayeon asks so wide-eyed it’d be comical on anyone else, but it just lets Jihyo know there’s no way she’s faking interest. Nayeon wouldn’t try that hard to seem interested when she’s not, there’s no way with her personality. Jihyo appreciates it.

“No I think she was born with a spazzy personality. You know, like how you’re so confident.”

“You’re damn right I am.”

“Uh huh.”)

They somehow they make an entire circle back to nicknames.

“You can’t just call me what I call myself. You have to come up with a new name.”

“Uh sure?”

“You sound so enthusiastic.”

Jihyo snorts, “I am.”

“You’d better be.” Nayeon juts her chin out with a mock death glare. Jihyo chuckles. “Fine if you’re that insistent, I’ll help you.” She didn’t ask, but well if this is enough to satisfy Nayeon by letting her think she didn’t come up with her own new nickname, then Jihyo’ll go along with it. “So what do you think of when you look at me?”

Jihyo’s suddenly struck by how serious Nayeon is, earnest and straight-faced, yet at the same time thinks ‘there it is’—that side of Nayeon that is very practical, analytical even, and very capable of identifying exactly what needs to be done and carry it out. The side that doesn’t laugh at Jihyo being scared of gaining weight, that makes even what would be the smallest things seem important, like picking out a nickname. Jihyo would be lying if she said she didn’t envy that part of Nayeon, yet it also elicits a strange wave of pride. Now she has to take the nickname giving seriously.

She stares for a bit, and Nayeon meets her gaze head on. Until Nayeon suddenly whips her head to the side and coughs, and Jihyo exclaims, “Ok ok I got it!” She giddily types in Nayeon’s new name in her contact. They show each other at the same moment.

**Bunny-unnie**

**Jihyopuff**

“A bunny?” Nayeon questions the same moment Jihyo frowns and goes, “Puff?”

“Your eyes are really big and round, just like that pokemon. You know the one.”

“And I get a new nickname too?”

“Well someone was complaining so.” Nayeon grumbles, then blinks at Jihyo. “And your cheeks look really soft, can I pinch them?”

“What? No.”

“Why not?”

“Why would I want to be pinched? Pinch your own cheeks.”

“So I can’t pinch them?”

“Are you going to die otherwise?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

A gasp. “JIhyoPUFF~!”

“Oh _god_.”

\---

“You locked them in the pantry?”

“Yes.” Nayeon says matter-of-factly, checks the notifications on her phone.

Jihyo frowns. “Why?” They were just going on a tour after the executives meeting, how did a snack trip to the cafeteria lead to this?

“Because I got tired of them staring at each other like the galaxy is reflected in their pupils—You know,” Nayeon starts, “Very rarely are real relationships like the movies but those two are the epitome of ‘my world would end tomorrow if you left me tonight’.”

Jihyo groans and casts her glance aside, upper lip quirking in distaste.

“See! That is my _exact _reaction!”

“Fine, but I start hearing noises I’m going to kick in the door—with the firehose.”

“You could just open it.”

Jihyo’s jaw falls slack. “And be met with that scene?! Hell no!”

“Hmm. Hey wanna make a bet?” Nayeon asks glancing at the pantry.

They are two professional working-class adults, the heads of their department. Jihyo has better things to do, like file that report that’s due by the end of the day, make copies of the new policies, pick up the slack of the other workers (including cough cough Nayeon’s), and they’re at work (albeit in the back of the kitchen where no one else is around). They are _not _going to act like giggly little teens during a sleepover and make a ‘bet’.

“What did you have in mind?”

Nayeon’s face lights up so strong that even the bunny teeth are out. “One of us goes and yells something by the door, and I’ll bet you a thousand yen that Sana shrieks and hits her elbow on the wall.”

“Are you trying to imply that Sana is against the wall?”

“Maybe~”

Jihyo considers it for a moment, then nods. “Call.” _Don’t let me down Sana. And Mina._

“Okay so I’ll go—”

“No I’ll go.”

Nayeon blinks in unabashed surprise.

“I can get payback for Sana always teasing me hehe~” Jihyo gives a little giggle and rubs her hands together, too excited all of a sudden. “Just wait here. I’ll be right back~”

As she creeps closer to the door, Jihyo can hear little snickers coming from behind for a few moments, but when she looks back Nayeon has taken to hiding behind a shelf of baking soda and spices, earnestly watching for the events to unfold. Taking the lightest steps possible, Jihyo inches forwards one step at a time, until she’s right next to the large wooden doorway. Lord she really can hear small noises coming from inside. Only inhaling a small breath, which is all Jihyo really needs, she cups her mouth to speak before she hears anything else she’d rather not experience.

“SANA-UNNIE IF MINA COMES OUT WITH BRUISES I’M CALLING THE POLICE~” She bellows in the most sing song voice she can manage.

An immediate squeak that is definitely too loud to be Mina’s has Jihyo’s standing straight again, eyes wide, and she’s about to break out laughing until a very distinct thump resounds on the other side of the wall.

Mouth open in disbelief—either that Sana really is a bottom or that she lost—Jihyo turns to Nayeon, who is slowly collapsing those few meters away, bent over wheezing and cackling, all of her weight supported by the one hand she has planted on the metal table beside her. And maybe she’s not all that mad she lost. But as a matter of principle, she still argues with Nayeon about it for the rest of the day.

“I-I-I TOLD YOU AHAHAHAHA!”

\---

**[Jihyopuff | 6:37pm]**

Nayeon Nayeon get this

**[Jihyopuff | 6:37pm]**

Sana thought Thor’s hammer was magnetic!

and that that’s why it kept coming back!

She was like, oh that’s a really strong magnet!!

**[Jihyopuff | 6:37pm]**

And then she asked why they didn’t make Captain America’s shield the same way!

Hahahahahaha

I’m literally dying

**[Bunny-unnie | 6:43pm]**

...Are you drunk?

**[Jihyopuff | 6:57pm]**

No! How dare you use my words against me!

**[Bunny-unnie | 6:58pm]**

Are you absolutely sure?

**[Jihyopuff | 7:00pm]**

No sweetie I’m not drunk

**[Bunny-unnie | 7:02pm]**

high?

**[Jihyopuff | 7:02pm]**

You can’t handle me when I’m drunk ;)

**[Bunny-unnie | 7:05pm]**

...I’ll be right over

**[Jihyopuff | 7:06pm]**

AGAIN NOT DRUNK

\---

“I like you. I’m not saying I’m head over heels for you—not yet anyways. But I think you’re cute, attractive and sexy and funny and really scary when you’re tired—” Jihyo gets that last one a lot. “—but god if I don’t wanna kiss you when you’re pouting.”

Leave it to Nayeon to drop a bomb like that, Jihyo supposes it’s better than an actual bomb—less cleanup afterwards. And she might’ve expected it, when Nayeon asked if she could come over this weekend, since she’d be in town to visit her parents (and Jihyo). Still makes her breath hitch just the same when Nayeon actually confesses, expected or not. There’s only so much you can do to prepare before a disaster hits, and Jihyo had prepared for any outcome (mostly for a bad one because she didn’t dare hope).

Now she feels like she’s been struck by lightning and tossed up into the air all at once.

They’d had their fair share of moments, during and outside of work. It seems at least one day of the weekend is reserved for Nayeon—not that Nayeon ever asked for it. She only asks a few hours or at best a day in advance to make plans, but after two times Jihyo left her calendar open for the bunny from then on.

“I uh,” Jihyo clears her throat—Nayeon’s blank stare is a little disconcerting and cute and it makes her heart rebound around the inner walls of her chest like a bouncy ball. “I like you...too?”

Nayeon rolls her eyes, but does that thing again, where she tries not to laugh and just smirks, then decides against it and laughs full on, so hard her eyes almost disappear. “I know Jihyo. Thanks for the confirmation.” She says when she finally stops, wipes at the corner of her eye were some tears had started to form. Jihyo notices they’re still in the foyer, hadn’t even made it inside yet when Nayeon decided to sweep Jihyo away.

“So we date? Is it really that easy?” She asks as Nayeon slips her shoes off, steps onto her wooden floor with bunny socks and Jihyo chooses not to comment (yet).

“We’re not a bunch of hormonal teenagers, save for Sana and probably Mina too, but _we_ are adults~” Nayeon puffs out her chest and places her hands on her hips. “We can work this out like any other project. And we can take it slow, too.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am.” Nayeon beams and Jihyo lets out a long breath.

“Okay,” Stands a little taller and returns the smile a bit timid. “I am too. But I will warn you I don’t really get how all this works. The whole dating thing. Love in general.”

“Well,” Nayeon steps closer, their fronts almost touching and leaving only a scant few inches distance. Her hands move to clasp behind her back in what she probably assumes is an endearing pose. “I heard it’s sweet like candy, and feels like flying.”

“Is that supposed to be a lyric? Because I do not get the reference.”

“Ugh how can you not know the song?”

Jihyo feels a stronger urge tugging at the corners of her lips when Nayeon throws her head back and groans. Jihyo would feel bad, but it’s Nayeon, and Nayeon can take all her shit and throw back more. She’ll probably send Jihyo the link to the song later anyways. “Because I’m not a girl group addict like you and Sana?”

“Right speaking of Sana, how come you didn’t get with her?”

“What?” Jihyo frowns, “We just started dating and you’re asking me why I didn’t end up with Sana?”

“Oh did we?”

She raises a brow. “Did we not?”

“No we did, I just wanted to make sure you knew.” Nayeon winks, then pulls Jihyo over the couch (she’s been over enough times to navigate easily, and Jihyo lets her wander like it’s her own home). Settling down, Jihyo throws an arm over the back and Nayeon snuggles into the space her arm left, her own arm thrown over Jihyo’s midsection. Then Jihyo moves the same hand to rest on Nayeon’s opposite shoulder and Nayeon continues, just like that. “But seriously you seemed really close with Sana when we first met. I thought you guys were already together.”

Jihyo blinks in surprise. She didn’t know Nayeon thought that. “I mean I’m comfortable with her and I think she is with me, but that doesn’t really mean we have to hook up.”

“Jihyo, I think that’s exactly what it means.”

“It is?” Liking someone means still liking them even when they’re at their worst, and Jihyo’s never hated Sana, but there have been instances where she wanted to toss the girl out the window. Nayeon gives her that urge too, sometimes, but with her Jihyo might actually do it.

Nayeon rolls her eyes, “But you’re right, maybe in another life. One where Mina doesn’t exist at least.”

Now that she can agree with. Jihyo’s face contorts in a grimace. She grunts, “Tell me about it. I swear I know more about Mina and what Sana thinks of her than Mina does herself. And that was _before _I even met the girl.”

“Same! Mina wouldn’t shut up about Sana when she’s drunk. Normally she avoids mentioning her sister-not-sister like the plague but then you feed her a bottle of soju and she starts acting like the world’s ending.”

She nods in sympathy. “Yeah I get that. Let’s not be like them.”

“Mmhmm, we’ll be much cuter.” Nayeon tilts her head against Jihyo’s collarbone.

“Agreed.” But Jihyo thinks they already are.

\---

“Did you know that Jihyo assigned a type of natural disaster to each of us? So rude~” Nayeon scoffs, but she’s smiling far too wide for Jihyo to be offended.

They’re in Jihyo’s flat, throwing party but not a party because it’s just the four of them. There’s alcohol though, so maybe it is a party. And Nayeon claims that everywhere’s a party where she goes.

Jihyo’s nursing a beer because she’s not quite ready yet to show Nayeon how she gets after three bottles of soju. The latter snorted when she saw Jihyo popping the cap.

(“You’re such a dad.”

Jihyo just raises a brow. “Is that another sexual innuendo?”)

Sana giggles, “Really? What am I?” She shrugs and it makes Sana whine—everything makes Sana whine. “Jiji~” Jihyo still won’t give in. “Nee nee Jiji~ JiJi Jihyo telll meee~”

“You need to stop drinking.” Jihyo reprimands exasperatedly. Lets out a chuckle toward the end.

“I think she’s right honey, you basically finished that bottle of wine by yourself.” Mina adds, taps Sana on the shoulder who just crumples against her, head in the crook of Mina’s neck and Mina tucks her own chin atop the crown of Sana’s head.

“_Ehhhh_ iyada~” She nuzzles against Mina’s neck and Jihyo rolls her eyes, even she knows enough Japanese to know that means no.

Nayeon snorts, “Lightweight.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a volcano okay, just stop whining.” Nayeon laughs, takes another shot of soju. She’s sitting all by her lonesome at the dining table, her legs visible under the table and parted like an old man’s. Not to mention how she has a green soju bottle (peach flavored) in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Neither have left her giant (honestly you can barely see the shot glass from the sheer size of her palms) hands for a while. “Now ask me what I am.”

Sana rolls her eyes taking an entirety of three seconds to make the rounds, “_Fine,_ what are you _Unnie_?”

“Well I,” Nayeon holds a palm flat to her chest, pointedly ignoring Sana’s mocking tone. “Am apparently a ‘whirlwind’ as Jihyo has so graciously dubbed me. Though she hasn’t specified which category.” She side-eyes said person and Jihyo supplies with a small happy smirk.

“Whichever one does the most damage.”

“Aw you’re so sweet~”

Sana makes a gagging noise.

“You shush.” Nayeon shoots. But it’s actually Mina’s hand that slips into Sana’s that has her giggling again.

“Nayeonnie, you do know a whirlwind just means you’re full of twisty hot air right?”

“And cold air.”

Nayeon waves her off, “Shut up Sana, I like it. Maybe next time I can use it when I’m on my way to the break room and those pesky interns are blocking the door. Like, make way bitches, Hurricane Nayeon coming through.” She lifts the shot glass in toast.

“Please don’t cuss.” The poor interns are terrified of Nayeon enough as is.

“What, is that a turn-off for you? Or a turn-on~?”

Jihyo groans, buries her face in her hands and shakes her head.

“Wow I can never unhear that.”

“I don’t think hurricanes and whirlwinds are the same thing.” They all turn to Mina and in a slight panic at the attention she adds, “I mean, isn’t one like a tornado, which forms over land and the other comes from the ocean so fundamentally they’re—”

“Baby,” Sana places a hand on Mina’s knee. “You’re rambling.”

Mina sighs, slouches a little, “Again?”

“It’s okay it’s cute!” Sana tries several more times to unsuccessfully convince Mina of her own cuteness, leans on her more and makes a grab for both of Mina’s hands but somehow fails and ends up gripping her wrists, the latter listening intently with lips thin with amusement and Jihyo just kind of stares. They’re not noticing her so it’s fine, probably, and it’s interesting in some way watching the two interact. Nayeon’s patience is thinner than Jihyo’s, however.

“So which natural disaster would Mina be?”

Sana immediately jumps into action. “I say a tsunami, because—”

“AahuuwAHHHH I DON’T WANNA KNOW.” Nayeon cuts her off and Sana just winks. Jihyo’s perfectly fine with this topic ending here (unfortunately she has an idea of what Sana meant and she really doesn’t need to hear it said out loud especially about _Mina _of all people—that day in the pantry was a close enough call as is) but then she catches the only quiet girl out of the group still staring at her kind of expectantly. Like she wants to be included but is too shy to ask.

Jihyo scratches her head, “I dunno, uh,” racks her mind for something mildly threatening, “Global warming?”

“...”

“OH MY SH—”

Twenty minutes later, they all very narrowly miss a visit to the ER because Sana nearly passes out from laughing too hard (the wheezing hasn’t stopped and her neck might be a bit blue), and Mina’s very distraught as well, utterly conflicted about being compared to the same phenomenon that’s melting the ice penguins live on when she’s a penguin herself...and Nayeon’s just grumbling about how if this is on a global scale, then she wants to be upgraded to a supernova. Get it. Because she’s hot.

\---

It’s later in the night and Jihyo’s in the kitchen, considering making some midnight ramyeon and wondering why she’s always the one taking care of the others, but maybe it’s her own fault because Jihyo _was _the one who directed the two drunkards to her room because the bed is more comfy than the guest room’s (but if Nayeon pukes on it Jihyo swears to god she’s ending up on the fire escape. Jihyo’ll even catch the vomit with her hands if she has to—the mattress is memory foam).

“Sana! I’m gonna kill that one intern Kim what’s-his-ass—”

“Unnie you should really stop scaring the interns—” Sana tries to lug Nayeon down the hall as the latter slumps against the wall, dragging Sana with her by the arm hooked around her neck—seriously Nayeon can’t be left alone when drunk she won’t survive at least Sana is finally good for something.

“Then he should stop ogling my girlfriend’s butt! And her boobs!”

“You stare at them the most!” A proceeding even louder thud and eep lets Jihyo know it’ll be awhile before they actually make it to the bed, so she decides to get a head start on the ramyeon.

Then Mina walks in half complaining half teasing Jihyo about Nayeon and Sana collaborating against their unfortunate girlfriends (Mina and Jihyo obviously) which has been going on all night and probably will go on as long as Nayeon and Sana are in the same room.

“Oh are you making ramyeon for the drunkards? Do you need help?”

Jihyo chuckles lowly, feeling conscious of the hour as she replies, “No that’s alright. Do you want some too?”

“Yes please~”

Jihyo nods yet not two seconds later Mina suddenly stops filling the glass of water from the sink (filtered because Jihyo is health-conscious like that) and blinks dazedly at Jihyo, even though the latter knows she hasn’t been drinking as Sana’s designated driver/caretaker. She just hopes Mina didn’t sneak some alcohol when she wasn’t looking with that way she’s staring at her because three is really too much and Jihyo can already feel the migraine forming. “Wh-What is it?”

“You..._are _dating now...right?”

_Is that all?_ She lets out a light laugh and goes back to opening the packets. “Yes, we are. Don’t worry.”

Mina beams. “Okay good, because I’ve been waiting to say something.”

Jihyo has to mentally and emotionally prepare herself, because Mina’s smirking. No, scratch that. Mina doesn’t smirk, _Sana _does, Mina just smiles with her gums all innocent-like until you learn to catch the giddy glint in her eye—the very one that’s present in her gaze now.

Mina opens her mouth and Jihyo still isn’t ready for what comes out.

“Who’s the one with the taste in older women now?”

Ouch. Okay. Maybe she deserved that. But maybe she doesn’t mind because first, it’s true (at least in this case), and second, Mina’s looking too adorably smug rolling forward and backward on her little penguin heels for Jihyo to refute the statement. And Mina’s teasing is a much milder warmth than what she’s used to enduring, compared to Sana’s scorching roasts and Nayeon’s burning winds.

Speaking of the devil.

**[Baby Bunny (I didn’t set this name) | 2:16am]**

Babe can you please brng me a watter?

cold one

And a strqw bc i can’t get up

Or if you wanna give t to me mouth to moutht hat rks too ;))

Jihyo sighs, rolls her eyes just for the heck of it and heads straight for the fridge, reaching for the bottles of water she keeps stocked on the door.

Two teasing assholes are her absolute limit though. (She’s still going to feed Sana to the wolves.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read the other fic and were wondering where Mina gets her potty mouth from, the source is—without a doubt—Im Nayeon ;)
> 
> I'm on twitter [@keiyuuart](https://twitter.com/keiyuuart)


End file.
